Little White Kitten
by MewMidnight
Summary: Ichigo is alone on a rainy St. Patrick's Day and Kish gives her a wonderful gift. Just a fluffy oneshot For Happy Chihime's KxI contest. Kish x Ichigo


_**Description**: It's saint patricks day, and Ichigo gets an adorable present from a certain green haired alien._

_**Rating**: K+_

* * *

_"St. Patrick's Day is an enchanted time- a day to begin transforming winter's dreams into summer's magic."_

_-Adrienne Cook_

Of all the days it could rain, it had to be today. Ichigo groaned and stirred her hot chocolate. Its wonderful aroma wafting through her house. She was home alone, her parents had gone out to dinner to celebrate. Ryou had given her the day off.

It had been over a year since she and Masaya had split. They decided to call it quits when he had to move to England to further his studies.

The redhead walked back into her living room and flopped down on her couch. It had been lonely lately. Everyone seemed to be happy and had their own hobby to keep them busy. Ichigo felt a little left out. Mint had ballet, Zakuro had Keiichiro and her modeling career, Purin had Tart, and Lettuce had Ryou. When Masaya moved, there was a void in her life.

Dismissing her lonely feelings she flipped on her TV and shifted around to get comfy. Just as she got cozy, the doorbell rang. Ichigo groaned and set down her warm mug of hot cocoa. She stretched her arms as she approached the door.

"Who is it?!" She called as she unlocked the door and opened it. It was none other than Tart. She stared at him for a second, and before she could speak, she noticed what he was holding.

An adorable little white kitten mewed in Tart's hands, a sparkly silver collar wrapped around it's neck with a little clover charm. Ichigo gasped and leaned down to pet the cute kitten.

"Oh my god Tart! It's sooo cute!"

Tart rolled his eyes and held the kitten out to her, "It's for you."

Ichigo gave him a surprised look and stood upright, "What?"

"It's from Kish, it's a St. Patrick's Day gift for you."

Ichigo squeaked in excitement. She delicately took the kitten in her arms and stroked it. Ichigo cooed and petted the mewing kitten, she immediately fell in love. Then it hit her,

"Tart- I don't have anything to take care of a kitten-"

Tart pulled a bag up that she had not previously noticed, he opened it and showed her the objects. There were two small bowls, a small bag of food, a medium sized purple tray for the litter box, and a small bag of cat litter. Ichigo smiled and eyed the objects, there was also a small bag of cat toys.

Ichigo squeezed the kitten and looked into it's eyes, they were a bright green.

"He's from Kish?"

"Actually it's a she. And yes- It's from Kish."

Ichigo giggled and held the kitten close to her, "I'll send him something in return."

Ichigo darted off into her house and pulled out a little red card that was in the shape of a heart. She wrote a quick thank you and gave it to Tart to pass on to Kish.

After Tart left, Ichigo proceeded to cuddle with her kitten on the couch. After about an hour, as the sun was setting, there was a knock at her door. Ichigo huffed and patted the kitten on the head, "Hang on just a sec!"

She happily bounced over to the door and opened it. There stood the green haired alien that provided her earlier gift. Without hesitation, Ichigo leapt forward and threw her arms around him, "Thank you so much Kish! I love her!"

Kish smiled warmly at her, he lifted his hand and showed her the large bouquet that he had brought her. She gasped when she saw it, "For me?"

Kish nodded, "Happy St. Patrick's Day Ichigo."

"Kish-" She looked at him with a sly smile, "-You know St. Patrick's Day really isn't a huge deal right?"

Kish nodded again and held the flowers out to her, "I just wanted you to know, no matter what holiday it was, you'd always have someone there."

Ichigo stared into his eyes for a few long moments, he really was sweet when you got to know him. Kish turned halfway, "I better get going though. I'm glad you like the kitten."

Ichigo nodded and smiled wide, "I love her, Kish this really means a lot to me."

Kish smiled at her, and turned to leave. As he walked down her front steps into the rain, Ichigo felt sad that he was leaving and she hadn't really gotten him a gift.

Quickly she set down the flowers on the entry hall table, she darted outside after the alien. Ichigo grabbed his wrist and turned him around just before he was about to fly off.

Kish turned and faced the redhead, a surprised look on his face. Rain began to soak the two, but they just stared into each other's eyes. Ichigo leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against his cheek. Kish felt his cheeks get warm, she spoke softly through the dounpour,

"Thank you so much Kish. It means a lot to me."

After smiling at her one last time, the green haired alien departed.

Ichigo ran back inside, to her warm white kitten. Kish had made 's day special to her. Ichigo smiled as she stared into the kittens eyes, it mewed at her. After changing clothes, she curled up and fell asleep with her new kitten.

* * *

_**MewMid**: I know this didn't turn out as good as I had hoped, I'm better with crack couples..jeez. haha. Well this is just for Happy Chihime's KxI contest._

**I used St. Patrick's Day because not only did I think no one else would pick it, It has sentimental value to me. I was in love with the same guy for six years, and that is the day he asked me out. He and I are nine months strong, and I couldn't be happier.**

**:]**


End file.
